The Metamorphmagus, the Werewolf and the Animagus
by marisathemighty
Summary: Tonks is a new Professor at Hogwarts this year. So is Remus Lupin. Sparks fly in more than one way as the two interact when things go awry at school. Set during Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. AU R/T
1. Prologue

Prologue

The woman at the front of the classroom was old and hunched. She was wearing long purple robes with tattered white lace around the moth eaten sleeves and hems. Her gaze was piercing, not the gentle, reassuring stare you would expect to see from the grandma type that she appeared to be. The lines on her face were prominent. Her grey eyes had sunk into her flesh as if they were burrowing into her skull, sick of being forced to see the horrors of the world. Grey hair that matched her eyes hung in wisps around the ancient woman's face and could have been mistaken for cobwebs she had accidently run into. The woman kept a steady, unblinking eye on the students that now filled her class as they entered with the air of silent anticipation of the lesson ahead.

"Sit down quickly class!" The old woman barked. The class obeyed wary of the tough witch in front of them. "My name is Professor Tonks and I will be your new Transfiguration Professor."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Hogwarts Revisited

Nyphadora Tonks made her way slowly through the deserted Hogwarts halls. She took familiar steps through her old school and took care to note all her favourite secret passages and hangouts. Nerves suddenly rushed through her body as she remembered the reason why she had travelled to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been a long time since she had been called into the headmaster's office, and now as she headed to Dumbledore's sanctum, all the memories of her childhood shenanigans came back to her. But this was not just a social call, Dumbledore rarely called visitors to his office for a casual chat, rather favouring The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer if that were the case. No, Tonks knew that he wanted to discuss business. The problem was that she had no idea what it could be about.

"Peppermint Toad," Tonks whispered and the gargoyle politely jumped aside. Tonks knocked three times before she heard the familiar deep voice beckoning her into the spacious office filled with Dumbledore's favourite gadgets.

"Aaaah, Nymphadora. Welcome! You prefer Tonks if I remember correctly?"

"Yes, if you don't mind Professor."

Dumbledore offered Tonks a seat and stared at her for a moment before he started.

"I'm sure you are curious as to why I have asked you to meet with me tonight and I will curb that curiosity now. You have proven yourself an extremely successful auror with the ministry and are especially talented with disguise I understand." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Tonks blushed with the compliment. "As a student here at Hogwarts, you showed remarkable leadership and an intelligence that was surpassed by few. As you know, the school year is about to begin here at Hogwarts and it just so happens that I find myself short two professors. Professor McGonagall has taken a well-deserved year off and it is to you that I offer you her duties as Transfiguration Professor for the year." Dumbledore stopped and looked at Tonks with a slight smile on his face waiting for her to speak. Tonks was dumbfounded. She never considered in a million years teaching at Hogwarts and Dumbledore's proposition confused her.

"But I'm an auror," Tonks finally said after a significant pause, "and I love being one. I don't understand why you are asking me this now."

"Well, it seems that my predictions have unfortunately come true. After the chamber of secrets was opened last year, Voldemort's presence has become more than just a slight worry. We must be vigilant in the fight against his evil ways and I believe your talents and experience as an auror will prove to be a great asset to the school. I trust you to be the best candidate for this role and so I leave it to you to now consider".

Tonks reflected on what had just been said. She considered all the pros of coming and living in Hogwarts and teaching the things she found interesting in school. A thrill crept up her spine and she could feel nothing but excitement as she foresaw all the fun she would have. One year teaching wouldn't change her life, would it?

She looked up at the wise old man's kind eyes and she could see that he already knew her answer, "Professor Dumbledore, I would be honoured to teach at Hogwarts".

After discussing some technical matters with her new position, Tonks got up and turned to leave. She thanked the headmaster one more time before she remembered something he had said.

"You mentioned that you were short two professors. Who is the other, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh yes. We have filled the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor with a man name Remus Lupin. Do you know him?"

"No."

"Well I'm sure you two will be friends in no time."


End file.
